Jaloux
by Baella
Summary: Notre pauvre petit crabe se sent un peu seul au milieu de tous ces couples... Quant un assassin est jaloux c'est pas toujours beau.


Me revoilà ! Bon pas avec une parodie mais j'avais envie de poster ça... Parce qu'il fallait bien que je m'occupe vu que la Wii était squattée par mon frangin (petit détail qui a son importance pour la fin, vous allez voir...). Quelques références à d'autres fics mais ce ne sont que des petits détails ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

S'il y avait une chose qui rendait Deathmask malade, c'était bien la jalousie. Pas la petite jalousie de quelqu'un, non la vraie jalousie, celle qui vous prend les tripes et qui s'amuse à vous faire piquer des crises de nerfs à en devenir taré. Le seul soucis du Cancer, c'était justement que la folie, il connaissait très bien. Peut être un peu trop bien même.

Plus sérieusement, il n'était pas jaloux pour l'être ou devenir bon pour l'asile mais bien à cause de ses pairs. Depuis leur résurrection, les couples fleurissaient et où qu'il aille, il voyait toujours des couples en train de roucouler et d'échanger des niaiseries bien guimauves.

Tout ça le rendait malade. Et le pire de tous c'était bien ce foutu espagnol et sa copine. Fiancée pardon. _Môssieur_ l'avait demandé en mariage attention. Il comptait se marier durant l'été prochain, la période la plus calme au Sanctuaire avec tout qui tournait au ralenti.

Cette foutue biquette avait un gosse… non deux pardon vu qu'on comptait le marmot à venir. C'était simple, sa copine était énorme ! Une vraie baleine si bien qu'elle ne quittait presque plus le temple et restait assise la plupart du temps. Et bien justement c'était là le pire, voir Shura faire les yeux doux, regarder ce gros ventre distendu comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle et sourire comme un idiot. Deathmask avait tué pour moins que ça sérieusement ! Mais non, il n'avait plus envie de massacrer les gens, lui l'assassin du Pope. D'ailleurs, il avait enlevé tout les masques de son temple. Une envie de nettoyer de fond en comble sa maison après leur retour à la vie pour marquer le début de cette nouvelle chance. Officiellement il s'agissait d'un ordre du Pope ou d'Athéna, personne ne savait. Personne ne savait jamais rien à son sujet. Tout le monde l'évitait. Et le peu de personnes qui le supportait… Ceux-là il les fuyait depuis un moment. Les voir heureux alors que lui restait tout seul dans son coin… Ca l'énervait. Pire, il en vomissait tellement il se rendait malade.

Personne ne voulait de lui, pauvre petit crabe. Personne pour lui donner un peu d'affection. Ca le rendait tout triste. Tout son travail pour se forger une réputation de fou et d'asocial se retournait contre lui. Bam ! Pire que le Mur des Lamentations.

Et quand il voyait les autres… Mü et Saga se la coulaient douce à Jamir; Aldébaran lui-même avait une fiancée; Aiolia ronronnait avec Marine; Shaka avait son lot d'admirateurs; Dohko prenait des vacances en Chine mais loin de sa cascade; Milo jouait à la bouillotte avec Camus en Sibérie; Aioros s'était réincarné à l'âge de sa mort et depuis il se passionnait pour les jeux vidéos quand il avait un peu de temps; Shura couvait sa Laÿa; Aphrodite s'occupait de sa future apprentie encore en couches-culottes et Shion honorait le harem du treizième dès qu'il avait un peu de temps. Bref, que du bonheur. Sauf pour lui. Pauvre petit crabe.

Il errait dans les rues d'Athènes en solitaire dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. Sauf que son regard se posait en permanence sur des couples qui profitaient du beau temps pour se partager une glace. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à un peu d'amour même niais ou intéressé ? Son armure pour cinq minutes d'amour !

-Attention !

Il se retourna à temps pour se prendre un vélo et termina par terre les quatre fers en l'air. Pour autant qu'un crabe ait des fers au bout des pattes et des pinces.

-Mais fait attention abrutie ! Lâcha-t-il en se relevant.

Celle qui venait de le renverser à vélo le fusilla du regard, s'excusa et entreprit de ramasser tout ce qui était tombé de ses sacs de course. Deathmask hésita puis se décida à aider. Tout en s'activant, il entreprit d'observer à la dérobée la jeune femme. Fasciné, il remarqua un tatouage sur l'épaule, un dragon chinois bleu qui se cachait en parti sous une manche courte. Autour du tatouage en question, des petits grains de beauté fleurissaient sur la peau. A bien y regarder, les grains de beauté formaient la constellation du Cancer ! Si, avec un peu d'imagination il voyait les cinq étoiles qui la composaient. Et le petit crabe bougeait tandis que la jeune femme ramassait ses affaires. Deathmask termina sa propre collecte avec un sourire en coin. De toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait croiser à Athènes, il s'était pris en pleine poire la seule qui avait sa constellation sur la peau !

-Merci, souffla la jeune femme quand il lui tendit ses affaires.

Un doute persistait. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait déjà ? Une femme du Sanctuaire venu incognito en ville ? Une amie d'un ami qu'on lui aurait déjà présenté ? Non pas qu'il sache, il se souvenait plutôt bien des visages. Peut être à cause de son ancienne passion pour les macchabés.

Donc il était pratiquement sûr, à presque cent pour cent (il gardait une mini-part de doute en cas où…) qu'il ne la connaissait pas. D'un autre côté retenir les quatre-vingt-sept autres chevaliers d'Athéna plus les spectres et les marinas… Voilà quoi.

Il lui rendit un dernier truc, une peluche de Toad, et se lança :

-Ca va vous paraitre idiot mais… Je peux vous offrir un verre pour m'excuser de ne pas m'être poussé ?

Il la vit hésiter puis hausser les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Elle rangea la peluche Toad dans un sac puis lui tendit la main avec un sourire :

-Maria.

-Luigi.

De toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait croiser à Athènes, il s'était pris en pleine poire la seule qui s'appelait Maria, le féminin de Mario… Et il fallait que cette personne ait une peluche Toad sur elle ! Tient pour la peine il offrirait un jeu Mario à Aioros dès que l'occasion se présenterait… Bizarre qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'il faisait aussi beau avant…

-On peut savoir pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ? Vous trouvez ça drôle de vous faire renverser par un vélo ?

-Quoi ? Non je me disais que c'était drôle de croiser quelqu'un qui s'appelle Maria alors qu'on s'appelle soit même Luigi.

-Et qui se balade avec un Toad en peluche, approuva Maria en souriant.

-Ouais. Faudrait m'expliquer pour ça.

-Ca tombe bien, vous me payez un verre…

Comme quoi il existait sur Terre des gens qui ne le fuyaient pas en le voyant…

* * *

Fini ! Une demi-seconde avant les tomates/critiques/tomates/questions/tomates/remarques/tomates...

Laÿa la copine de Shura fait écho aux fics _Excalibur et l'épée maléfique_ et sa suite _Capricorne la succession_.

Quant à l'apprentie en couche-culotte d'Aphrodite, il s'agit de Liliane, made in _Bons baisers du ciel_.

Et pour Mario, Luigi et Toad je crois que tout le monde connait ^^

Voilà !

*se prépare aux tomates dans la figure*


End file.
